


untitled

by creamyoreofillings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Human Names Used, M/M, Writing Exercise, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's story will end soon. Though not ready for the ending, neither is Alfred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For some reason, I'm attracted to you."

"For some reason, I'm attracted to you."

It was unexpected, so out of the blue that it made Arthur's mind spin for a bit. He whipped his head to the side to face Alfred who was sitting next to him, who was staring up at the night sky, with a smile. Arthur was still processing the words as his mouth started to speak.

"You mean..." He started, a bit of red started gathering on his face. "Platonically, right?" He averted his gaze to the ground, his heart can't take it anymore. Arthur was supposed to leave. He had a secret that he can't let Alfred know. He can't handle it.

"It can be anything you want it to be." Alfred replied. He was still looking at the sky, albeit his smile was starting to look forced. "You want it to be platonic, don't you?" He had closed his eyes when Arthur turned to face him again.

"Alfred, I-" Arthur tried to explain. Alfred can't take it anymore.

"Shut up, please." Arthur immediately stopped. Alfred sighed, exasperated.

Silence fell over the two. Arthur felt a bit nauseous all of a sudden. Alfred felt like he was suffocating.

Arthur stood up too fast, because his vision is suddenly swimming. He took a deep breath and said something before turning around too quick to return home. He had to leave. He had to leave _immediately_.

Alfred buried his face into his hands, rubbing his face before running it through his hair aggressively. He hisses in frustration and stares at a patch of grass, which is slightly getting wet with dew as he blinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was unconscious when I found him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall want more, i got more.

"He was unconscious when I found him"

Alfred was running towards Arthur's apartment, his mind still repeating that same sentence over and over again. Francis had called him in the middle of the night, his words rushed about having discovered Arthur unconscious in their apartment.

He had sounded like he was beginning to cry but every other things he said to Alfred were lost because he was sprinting out of the door, leaving his brother to shout at him in sleepy, surprised confusion.

  
_Alfred groggily woke up to the sound of his phone's ringtone in the middle of the night. He groaned and blindly reached out to grab his phone and answered the call without seeing the caller ID._

_"What...?!" Alfred growled in a sleep-induced haze, wanting to plop back down into bed and sleep._

_"Alfred!? Oh thank god, Alfred!" Francis' panicked voice called from the phone, his breaths ragged. If Alfred could strain his ears just a bit, he could hear the sounds of an IV machine._  
  
Of course, Alfred didn't do it because he's a sleepy, slightly depressed motherfucker right now. And he wants sleep. Now.

_"What do you want, Francis?" Alfred asked in an annoyed tone, dragging his hand down his face and sniffled. "If you wake me up in the middle of the night just to **prank** me-"_

_"Merde, non!!" Francis interjected. "Alfred, Arthur is unconscious!" Alfred widened his eyes in alarm._

_"What!?" Alfred was starting to panic. "What happened?!"_

_Francis' voice started to become wobbly, as if he'd start to cry at any moment. "I-I do not know..! He was unconscious when I found him, when I got back to our apartment.."_

_Alfred started to stand up. "I'll be right there, Francis." Francis sighed in relief. "Where are you?!" He was in front of his closet searching for a t-shirt and pants._

_"We are on our way to the hospital," Francis took a shuddering deep breath. "He's..." He seemed to trail off with something he wanted to say, before just shouting, "Just get there, Alfred!" And the call ended abruptly. Alfred inhaled sharply._

_Alfred texted a quick message to his brother's phone and turned off his cell phone. He got dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, with a jacket over it and rushed out of the front door._

  
Ambulance sirens. That was all Arthur heard, half-awake. True, he could see nothing but black for the time being, but at least he could _hear_ something. Not like when his vision started to swim and blur, following with a sudden black out.

He could hear Francis' voice, panicked and somewhat jittery. Arthur couldn't hear whats he's saying, but he could hear his voice. He was going to the hospital again, huh? It was becoming a real occurrence these days, going back and forth again and again every month.

Arthur's doctor said that his condition is getting worse, and unless he gets the surgery, he's going to die in half a year. Bad news? The surgery costs like a goddamn diamond. There's no way he's going to afford that, even when combining his and Francis' incomes.

Well, it's getting close to that 'half a year' deadline, and Arthur feels like he's getting weaker and weaker everyday. He's just glad Alfred didn't know of his condition. He couldn't bare to let him grieve over someone who was going to die.

 _'Alfred!'_ Arthur heard Francis shout, and he's now in a state of panic. He felt hands restraining him and shouts of wordless cries. He can hear Francis' shrill cry over the shouts, crying his name over and over again. His consciousness is fading and Arthur tries to shout, cry, scream, anything just to let out his anger.

He felt his back arch and his mouth open in a blood curdling scream, before blacking out for the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how im supposed to end this, but here you go.


End file.
